


Ghosts in the Ashes

by TheBetterAngelsOfOurNature



Series: Patience of a Saint [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Abernathy Farm, F/M, Finally Friends, Killing Kellogg, Killing Kellogg is one of them., Noodles, Noodles for Days, Poe quotes, Reunions, Seriously that Poe quote got me right in the feels., Stimpaks for DAYS, Tatoes, Tatoes for Days, There are a few things that are impossible to do without becoming friends., stimpaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBetterAngelsOfOurNature/pseuds/TheBetterAngelsOfOurNature
Summary: Eliza faces off against Conrad Kellogg in her husband's old post... with an Institute synth guarding her back. In Sanctuary, she shows her new friend and ally exactly the kind of life she's building in the Commonwealth, and makes a decision that will affect the lives of everyone in it.





	1. Quoth The Synth, "Nevermore."

I knew the inside of Fort Hagen nearly as well as Nate, but the synths patrolling the place didn't make it easy.

“Is it... can we just shoo them away?” I shifted uncomfortably.

“They're following protocol,” said Nick, “and they're just as likely to kill you as a Raider is... only they don't even have the capacity for remorse.”

Nick's eyes glowed at me in the darkness. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and started moving. We kept low and slow, creeping around and taking synths down as quietly as we could. I spotted a terminal down a set of concrete stairs. Hacking it revealed that it was connected to the Protectron unit a foot away; I activated the Protectron with ease.

“You've got a way with machines.”

His voice was so quiet that I jumped. Nick Valentine was crouched at the base of the steps, gun out and peeking around the corner.

“Um... thank you. I worked a lot with computers at the office. Learned a thing or two.”

Next to me, the Protectron shuddered to life. Valentine and I backed up to let it walk across the room, then paced around to the bathroom. I glanced left and saw a frag mine; then I did something stupid. I shot it. There was a flash of orange light, a deafening bang, and my right arm flew back with searing agony. Even when the light faded, my vision was still blurred from pain.

“Uh... I don't think arms are supposed to bend like that,” Valentine said.

I bit my tongue, partially to avoid screaming and partially to avoid threatening to solder his mouth shut. I stabbed myself with a Stimpak, and slowly the pain faded.

“Thank God...” I muttered.

“Hey.” Valentine brought his gun back up, aiming towards the spot where the mine had been. “They're back.”

“Oh fiddlesticks,” I grimaced, getting to my feet and gripping 111. The Protectron was already getting scrapped by the much more advanced synths, but with all the synths surrounding it, Valentine and I were able to pick them off with relative ease. Then, I scoured the area for scrap. Valentine sat in a chair, pulled out a drinking glass, and watched me.

“You know, the first time we met I noticed you had a thing for picking up junk,” he said wryly, “First synths from the garbage, then clean Vault plates, and now what, vacuum tubes?”

“You're not junk, Detective Valentine,” I said, “And every piece of actual junk that I pick up goes to helping Sanctuary have a brighter tomorrow.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, so I don't feel any guilt when I say carry these.” I dumped four desk fans in his lap. “Please.”

“Anything you need,” he sighed.

“Thanks Nick,” I smiled, “Seriously. That's going to help Sanctuary get a generator up and going.”

We crept down the concrete stairs. Behind me, Nick whispered, “How can you think of Sanctuary when we're hunting the bastard who kidnapped your son?”

I looked Nick in the eyes. “Because my life's going to go on after his has ended, and I need to be prepared for whatever comes next.”

Nick's expression of slight surprise made me blush. I didn't mean to sound that profound; it was just the truth. I kept moving through the building. I came to a flight of stairs and grinned at Nick.

“Who built this dang fort, a fitness instructor?” I joked.

Nick grinned. I went down the stairs, turned the corner, and—

_“Well well well. If it isn't my friend the frozen TV dinner. Last time I saw you, you were cozied up next to the peas and apple cobbler.”_

My blood burned, and my head snapped around. I instictively shot; the bullet ricocheted off the speaker. Nick looked at me with alarm.

“Kellogg,” he asked.

“Kellogg,” I said.

Nick squared his shoulders and said darkly, “If we get out of here... I owe you a stiff drink.”

We quickened our pace. Every once in a while, Kellogg's low, smooth voice would echo through the building. Insulting me. Testing me. Encouraging me to leave. But nothing on earth was going to stop me from getting my baby. Nothing.

Finally we came to a round room with some strange white furniture in it.

“Fine. You made it. I'm in the next room. My synths are standing down. Let's talk.”

“Be careful,” Nick warned, “It could be an ambush.”

I nodded and opened the door.

I wish I could say that I flew into a frenzied rage like I did with the super mutants, that I was able to take down Kellogg and the three synth bodyguards easily... but that didn't happen. We talked, Kellogg and I. All I wanted was to know where my baby was. He gave me the worst possible answer.

“He's safe,” Kellogg said calmly, “In the Institute.”

“Good, he's safe.” I said, relieved, “Now tell me how to get into the Institute.”

Kellogg laughed. “You don't find the Institute. They find you.”

I gave a short sigh. “Look, I don't care what it takes. I don't care where this takes me. I'm going to find my son, and no one is going to stop me. Do you understand? That's the only thing that matters.”

Kellogg chuckled again. “Strange. You seem like you would have been a good mother. I was prepared to just shoot you dead, but... I find myself almost kind of liking you.”

“Ugh,” I grumbled, “First you take my son, then you insult my dignity. How dare you.”

In my peripheral vision, I could see Nick trying not to smile. Kellogg smiled too.

“I think we've been talking long enough,” he said, “So. Are you ready?”

I sighed.

“Yeah. I'm ready.”

 

When Kellogg finally stopped moving, so did I. I jammed a Stimpak into my chest, sank to the floor, and stared into space. Nick pistol-whipped the last synth, and it went crashing down.

“Eliza?” Nick quickly found me. “You alright?”

“Fine,” I said distantly.

“I hate to be the one to say it, but we should search everywhere we can. Get as much info as this place has to offer.”

“Right. Just... I need a minute.”

“Oh. Sure, sure.” Nick quickly disappeared.

I put my head in my hands. Nate's killer was dead, but I hadn't found Shaun... and I'd just killed the only person who knew how to get into the Institute. I closed my eyes tight against the coming tears. I could do this. Nick was right. There had to be some information here somewhere.

I started with searching Kellogg's corpse. He had some incredibly advanced machinery wired into his body, and with some care, I was able to remove it. I got into his computer and read his report with a sinking feeling in my chest.

“Find something?” Nick's hopeful voice echoed from behind me.

“He... he gave them Shaun, Nick.” I stood up and crossed over to the synth detective. “I've lost him all over again.”

“Hey, don't start that,” Nick warned, “You're not going to save your son with despair.”

“I know, just...what do we do, Nick?”

“Hmm... Kellogg wasn't giving us any bull. Your son really is on the inside. Even I don't know where the Institute is, and they built me.” Nick lit a cigarette, drew a drag, and then blew the smoke into the air. “Huh. We're in the weeds here. Time to bring in some fresh eyes.”

“I assume you're not talking about Dogmeat again?”

Nick chuckled. “No. Piper, the reporter in Diamond City. She's the only one I know willing to snoop up the Institute's tailfeathers. We should head her way.”

I nodded, rubbing my Pip-Boy anxiously. “Okay. Okay.”

“Hey.” Nick reached out and put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes gold. “Chin up. I know the night just got darker, but it won't last forever.”

I reached up and put my hand over his, smiling. “Thank you for coming with me, Nick. Never would have made it this far without you.”

“Yes you would have,” Nick laughed, “From what I just saw, I'm surprised the Institute even came within five feet of you. You're deadly, that's what you are. They obviously didn't do their research on you.”

It was corny and probably a lie, but it lightened the burden in my chest just a little. I rode the elevator with Nick all the way to the roof of Fort Hagen. We had just stepped out into the morning sunlight when a huge dark shape soared through the sky.

“People of the Commonwealth,” a loud voice announced, “Do not interfere. We come in peace. We are the Brotherhood of Steel!”

Nick raised his gaze to the enormous zeppelin soaring overhead and said,“Deep into that darkness, peering, long I stood there... wondering, fearing.”

I stared at Nick. “Did you just... quote Poe?”

He looked at me. “Yeah, and?”

My eyes were stinging. I wiped them on my sleeve and laughed. “I just... my undergraduate was in English Literature, so...”

“No foolin'?” Nick sounded amused. “Pre-war Nick Valentine's minor was English Lit.”

I sniffed, laughing. “Thank God, I thought I was going to live the rest of my life being the only person who gave a darn about Walden Pond!”

I was crying and laughing so hard that I slid to the ground. Something in me had given out; I couldn't hold anything in anymore. Nick stared at me as I sobbed and laughed, shaking my head.

“Eliza, are you...”

“I'm fine,” I said, wiping my eyes, “I really am. It just... sometimes it hits me. That it's really all gone. The books, the learning, the culture. My whole world... It's all dead, and I feel like I'm trying to find its ghost in the ashes.”

“I'm sorry, Eliza. I know this isn't the world you wanted to wake up to.”

“No, it isn't. But it's the one I found myself in.” I took a deep breath to steady myself, then stood back up. “I just have to be patient.”

Nick gave me half a smile, which I returned.

“So, you ready to head back to Diamond City?”

“Actually Nick,” I admitted, “I need to swing back up to Sanctuary. There's someone I promised I'd visit.”

 

The Vault-Tech representative was the first person to welcome me back to Sanctuary.

“You came!” His whole face lit up.

“Of course I did, I promised I would. How are you holding up?” I walked with him along the road; Nick stayed a step or two behind me, giving us space.

“Since we talked, I'm feeling swell! Look at the two of us, here in Sanctuary, prepared for the future!”

I bit my lip to avoid making a comment on how unprepared both of us really were for this future. Instead, I brightly said, “So now that you're here, how would you like a job?”

“A...a job? For me?” The Vault-Tech representative's dark eyes widened. “I'd, I'd love one!”

“Good, because your sales experience is officially being put to the test.”

I led him to a little wooden trading center I'd built out of some scrapped picket fence. I stood behind it and put my hands on the surface of the table.

“Think you can handle being our resident general store owner?”

For a moment, I thought he was going to say no. The Vault-Tech representative stared at me with his mouth open.

“You... you really mean it?”

“Absolutely,” I said, “It's all yours.”

He stepped behind the counter and looked at me, his eyes full of wonder.

“I... I don't know what to say.”

“You don't need to say anything,” I said firmly, “Just do your job and make Sanctuary proud.”

“Oh, of course!” The Vault-Tech representative beamed.

I smiled, waved, and walked away.

Nick came up beside me and muttered, “Who was the ghoul?”

“Remember I told you that my family filled out paperwork to get into the Vault?”

“Yeah?”

“That was the guy that did the paperwork.” I opened the door to my house. “Right on this doorstep, two hundred and ten years ago.”

Nick's eyes widened. “Damn.”

“Yeah,” I said, “He had to get to the future the hard way. So I'm giving him a shot in Sanctuary. It's better than that dive in Goodneighbor he was living in.”

“You've been to Goodneighbor?” Nick sounded both impressed and surprised.

“Yes, on accident though.” I walked into the bedroom and quickly got changed into jeans and a t-shirt. “I tried to find Scollay Square.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Nick called from the other room.

I walked back into the living room after I was dressed. “I figured if I wanted to find a child-kidnapping scumbag, I'd start by looking where I knew scumbags would be.”

“Fair enough. Goodneighbor's a hard town.” Nick lit a cigarette.

“Not too bad,” I shrugged, “I mean, Irma was a peach and Dr. Amari was very pleasant.”

The cigarette drooped in Nick's mouth. “You know Dr. Amari? Irma, too?”

“Yeah, we... I made the mistake of trying the Memory Den.” I looked out the window, searching for Codsworth. “It... it didn't turn out well. The only memory they could find was Vault 111, so... I had to relive that little nightmare.”

Nick's expression was deeply sympathetic. I smiled and shrugged as if to dismiss it.

“I mean, reliving that was part of the reason why I could so clearly describe Kellogg's appearance, so maybe it was a good thing.”

“Quite the optimist, aren't you,” Nick chuckled with the cigarette in his mouth.

“I try. Speaking of optimist, do you see a Mr. Handy around here anywhere?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, few doors down. I can see the sunlight glinting off that sphere of his from all the way down here.”

I walked out. Nick followed me quickly. Codsworth was patrolling the road, but as soon as he saw me, he quickly bustled over.

“Miss Elizabeth!”

“Hey Codsworth, sweetie!”

Nick's eyes whipped towards me, but I was too happy to see Codsworth again to notice that.

“How goes the search for young Shaun?” Codworth asked.

I put my hand on Nick's shoulder. “Codsworth, this is Detective Nick Valentine. He's agreed to take the case. We'll find Shaun.”

“Splendid!” Codsworth's ocular spheres ogled Nick. “A robot? ... Well, he's no product of General Atomics, but I'm sure he's more than satisfactory!”

Nick's expression flared at the mention of the word “robot” but I quickly corrected Codsworth.

“He's not a robot, Codsworth. He's a synth.”

“A synth?” Codsworth tilted his middle eye, confused, “What's a synth?”

“Synthetic man,” Nick said, taking a drag from his cigarette. “All the parts, minus a few blood cells.”

“Splendid!” Codsworth said, “I'm sure you'll be an excellent addition to the search for young Shaun. A man of your capabilities is hard to come by these days, I'm afraid.”

That seemed to mollify Nick, who blew smoke sideways out of the hole in his neck.

“Pleasure to meet you, Codsworth.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Detective!”

They shook metal claws, and I smiled. Just knowing that I had Codsworth and Commonwealth's best detective on my side lifted the weight of the world. I looked back at the house and sighed. There was something else I had to do... No. I had to wait until I found Shaun. Then, only then could I face Nate again and put him to his final rest. I couldn't bear the thought of looking at his frosted face and not being able to tell him that I'd fulfilled my promise. Nick followed my gaze.

“Something wrong?”

“No, not really. Just... remembering a promise.”

Nick nodded slightly.

Codsworth looked me up and down and exclaimed, “Mum! You look positively famished! Could I whip you up something to eat? Perhaps something for our honored guest?”

“Oh, um, sure sweetie.” I looked at Nick. “I don't mean to offend you, but do you eat?”

“Not really,” he said, “I mean, I don't need to. Sometimes I do out of habit.”

“Then we'll set a place at the table for you! Perhaps top your coolant off!” Codsworth sped along. I looked at Nick.

“Do you even use coolant?”

“Barely any,” he admitted, “but let's not pop his bubble.”

“Thank you.” I led Nick back to the house. “He really does love to serve, and if you tell him no, he gets... antsy. He hasn't had anyone to talk to for two-hundred years; he needs company to serve.”

“In that case, glad to help.” Nick put his hands in his pockets. “So you bought him before the War, hm?”

“Yes, to help me take care of Shaun. He was an absolute godsend. I don't know what I would have done without him.” I smiled as we entered the house. “He's the best robot in the world.”

“Hey,” Nick joked.

“You're not a robot, you're a synth.” I quoted, “ 'If you're going to be like that, the least you can do is get the make and model right', I believe were your exact words.”

“Point taken.”

In the kitchen, Dogmeat had crawled under my chair; as I walked in he lifted his head and wagged his tail. Codsworth had already set the table with clean dishes I'd pocketed in Vault 114.

“Well aren't those a blast from the past,” Nick chuckled.

“You remember them?”

“I remember you stuffing them in your pack. All twenty-four of them. I thought you were nuts.” Nick sat down at the table. “Now I'm starting to appreciate your forethought. This is the cleanest dining table I've seen in two hundred years.”

I thought Codsworth was going to explode with pride. I leaned over and patted his sphere encouragingly.

“I told you. Codsworth's the best robot in the whole world.”

“Present company excluded, of course,” offered Codsworth.

“Synth, sweetie. He's not a robot.”

“Right! I must remember that.” Codworth started slicing some yao guai meat and cooking it with oil in a frying pan.

“Didn't you pick that pan up in Fort Hagen?”

“Sure did,” I answered.

“Do you just...”

“Pick things up? No. I keep a list on my Pip-Boy and try to go for only the really good stuff.” I gestured out at my home. “All this was brought here. The pans, the food, the silverware...you'd be surprised how easy it is to find forks here.”

“Oh no I wouldn't,” Nick said darkly, “Sometimes I find the plastic ones lodged in my neck.”

I blinked. “Sorry, run that one by me again.”

“Wind picks 'em up, and once those suckers start flying they'll hit you right in the eye.”

“... plastic forks.”

“Yeah, plastic forks.”

I stared at the table, trying not to smile.

“What's funny,” Nick demanded to know.

“I just... I'm imagining me walking along, taking in the sunrise, the beauty and terror of the wasteland, and suddenly a bunch of plastic forks fly through the air and start hitting me,” I confessed with a giggle, “And I know that's incredibly stupid, but it's funny.”

Codsworth laughed and slid a slice of yao guai roast on both Nick and my plate's. I ate mine as quickly as I could while still having manners. Nick took a few bites of it, commented on how good it tasted, and then slid the rest to Dogmeat.

“Codsworth,” I said, “you're the only robot in the world who could make mutant bear meat taste delicious. This is really great!”

“Thank you, mum!” Codsworth said.

I smiled at him and polished off my meal. Codsworth went into the bedroom to clean my Vault suit, and I cleared off the table.

“I bet you're glad Codsworth's still around,” Nick said. “Must be nice to have someone from before the War.”

“Until I find Shaun, Codsworth's the only family I've really got,” I said as I washed off the dishes. Thank goodness Sturges got the pipes fixed. I missed running water.

Nick leaned back in his chair. “Family, huh?”

“Yes, of course.”

Nick said nothing, but the way he squinted made me guess at what he was thinking.

“What, you think it's weird that I consider him family?” I leaned against the counter as I dried the dishes with a dishrag. “Just because he's a robot doesn't mean that I don't care about him. He's family. He's my robot butler and he's family, and if you have issue with that we can gladly take this outside.”

Nick's eyes widened. “Whoa whoa, slow down. I'm not going to get in a brawl over a Mr. Handy. I just... You're the first person I've met to treat a robot that kindly. Myrna treats Percy like a slave, and Takahashi gets spat on by every tourist in the Commonwealth. I think it's refreshing. Good on you.”

I was taken aback.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to assume that you were being accusatory, I just... I'm sorry.”

“No, no, it's fine.” Nick leaned his elbows on the table. “I know how it is in the Commonwealth; everyone who's not 100% a smooth-skinned human being gets the shaft, and when one of those people is your family...”

“It really ticks you off,” I finished.

Nick nodded. Codsworth bustled back into the room.

“Mum,” he said hesitantly, “did you manage to find any more Abraxo Cleaner?”

“Yes, it's in the filing cabinet next to my bed.”

“Thank you mum!” Codsworth bustled back out.

Nick stood and brought me his plate. “Need help with the dishes?”

“No sir,” I grinned, “Guests of honor don't do chores in this house.”

“What you're saying is that you've already got a machine doing chores that's far better at it than I'll ever be,” Nick joked.

I laughed and washed his plate. When I'd put away all the dishes, I washed my hands. Nick was sitting on my couch, a lit cigarette lazily burning in his outstretched hand. I sat down in what still remained of Nate's favorite chair and closed my eyes. _Deep breath, Eliza. You did it. You know where your son is. You're making good progress._

Nick looked over at me and raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Cap for your thoughts, doll.”

“They're not worth that much,” I laughed, “only I wish you wouldn't call me 'doll'”

“Why not?”

“A doll is a pretty little empty-headed piece of plastic,” I said, “And I endeavor to be more than that.”

Nick laughed. “Fair point. Hm...”

I grinned with my eyes closed. “Don't mean to cramp your style, Detective.”

“What style,” he chuckled.

“I don't know, you've got that whole ol' fashioned film-noir detective thing going on,” I said, “and that's something.”

“Something,” he said.

I chuckled and opened my eyes. Nick blew smoke into the air; we both watched it dissipate into the air.

“Thanks for coming with me,” I said quietly, “to find Kellogg, I mean.”

“No problem,” Nick said through his cigarette. “With a kid on the line, I'm glad to help.”

“Couldn't have done it without you, Nick.”

Nick laughed. “Yes you could have. That merc was a breeze for you.”

“Hardly.”

“You underestimate yourself.”

“Sometimes the most dangerous things in the world are underestimated,” I said, “but it's better to be aware of your limits than to learn them at the wrong time.”

Nick raised his eyebrows and drew in from his cigarette. “That Poe?”

I laughed. “No, that's Saint.”

“I like it.”

“Thanks.”

 


	2. Mary's Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: settlements that need your help, Nick killing things that Eliza hides from, a stupidly named Raider, tatoes, and the unanswered question of "Why would someone put a Geiger counter into a machine that isn't affected by radiation?"

 

The next day Codsworth woke me up early.

“Rise and shine, mum.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” I said groggily. “I'm up, I'm up.”

It took fifteen minutes for me to really wake up and another fifteen to get fully dressed. My freshly-laundered Vault suit slid over my skin like cool silk, and I sighed with relief. _Clean clothing; who thought I'd ever appreciate it this much?_ I walked through what used to be the door to my garage; it now led to a wooden shack that housed all my crafting tables. I took my armor and started soldering a fresh layer of steel. My leather left leg received a bunch of nuts and bolts as studs. A few hours later, I had completely revamped my weapons and armor. I didn't even notice Nick sneak in behind me as I beat some nails through Bruise-maker.

“Every armament is a chance to do good or evil,” he said, “and that thing looks like it could do a whole lot of either.”

“Oh!” I spun around. “Oh, Nick, I didn't see you there.”

He already had another cigarette in his hand.

“Where do you get all those,” I marveled.

Nick hung his head a little guiltily. “I...might have pinched a few from Fort Hagen.”

I laughed. “Now who's pinching junk?”

“It was strictly survival,” Nick said.

“Why do you smoke?”

“No idea,” he said, “Habit, I guess.”

I nodded and strapped on my freshly-modded armor. Nick watched me, which was just uncomfortable enough to notice but not enough to do anything about. Codsworth hovered to the door.

“Breakfast, mum?” he said hopefully.

“Sure, Codsworth.” I smiled.

He quickly returned to the kitchen. Nick watched him go.

“Antsy, huh?”

“Trust me,” I said, “if I told him no, he'd be bummed all day.”

I heard footsteps outside my door. Preston Garvey leaned in.

“Elizabeth?”

“Hey Preston!” I quickly shook hands with him. “How's our Sanctuary revival project? I noticed the running water.”

“Yeah, that's all on Sturges. He's pretty proud of that. I was wondering if we could talk.” Preston gestured outside.

“Of course, Preston.”

I stepped outside, and Nick followed. Preston glanced at him.

“He's with me, Preston. This is Detective Valentine.”

“Oh.” Preston and Nick shook hands. “I've heard of you, Detective.”

“There goes my chance at a good impression,” Nick joked.

Preston and I grinned. Preston tugged at his scarf a little and looked at me.

“I need to ask you something. Back in Concord, you said you wanted to help. There was nothing in it for you, but you did it anyway,” he said, “And I know it's a lot to ask, but... I can't rebuild the Minutemen on my own. But... I think _you_ can.”

“Me?” My cheeks burned. “Why me?”

“Like I said, there was nothing in it for you, but you saved us. That kind of selflessness is exactly what we need. I'm not that kind of leader,” he added when I almost interrupted him, “I can handle a firefight. I can defend a perimeter against all odds. But we need someone who can bring the whole Commonwealth together, and I know that person is you.”

I was speechless; my mind was racing. Leader of the Minutemen? What did that even mean? Was I really ready for that?

“With you at the helm, the Minutemen could be a big damn deal.” Nick's voice was steady and encouraging. I looked at him, then back at Preston.

“Okay, Garvey. I'll do it.”

Preston's face split into a huge grin. “Yes, yes! Excellent! Welcome aboard, General!”

“Finally,” Nick said with relief, “something going the Commonwealth's way.”

“So... I'm a General?”

“The leader of the Minutemen has always held the rank of General,” Preston explained, “And the one good thing about being the last Minuteman is, nobody can argue with me when I say you're the new General.”

“Okay, so... what do I do?”

“You help people.”

“Okay, cool.” I grinned. “I like doing that.”

“It might not always be easy,” Preston warned.

I laughed. “Somehow nice and simple never makes it on to the menu in my world.”

“Stop stealin' my lines, Saint,” Nick growled with a grin.

“Whatever you need, Preston.” I smashed his hat onto his head. “If the only rule is help people, then I'm more than glad to do it. Help people. All people.”

Nick raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. “That'd be a new idea around these parts.”

“We can do it,” I said.

“You bet we can.” Preston's grin was enormous. “First things first, we've got a call about a settlement that's being threatened by Raiders. Think you can take it on?”

“Done,” I said.

“Remember,” Nick warned, “We've still got to get together with Piper...”

“Oh, you're right... Where is this settlement, Preston?” I asked.

Preston tapped my Pip-Boy. “Right here. It's just a little south of Sanctuary. Abernathy Farm.”

“Abernathy Farm... Okay, I can handle it. Just a pit stop on the way to Diamond City. We blow in, we kill a bunch of Raiders, and we breeze out like it was no big deal.”

“Somehow I think it's going to be a lot harder than just 'breezing out',” Nick said, concerned.

“It will be,” Preston said, “but you can handle it, Elizabeth.”

“Thanks, Preston.” I pulled my rucksack higher over my shoulders. “Keep an eye on the homestead while I'm away, okay?”

“Two eyes, as often as I can spare them.”

“Thanks.”

Nick and I walked over the bridge. Behind us, Dogmeat barked.

“I'll be back soon, Dogmeat,” I called back to him, “You be a good boy! Good boy, Dogmeat! I owe you for tracking Kellogg!”

Dogmeat raced in a circle and barked his goodbye. I grinned. _What a great dog_.

“I'm curious,” Nick admitted, “Where exactly did you find Dogmeat?”

I pointed at the big Red Rocket gas station. “Right here. He raced up to me with his tail wagging, just like... Well, like he had been waiting for me the whole time, just like Codsworth.”

“Did you have a dog before the War?”

“One,” I admitted, “but he was so old... I think he ran off and died in the woods. It broke Nate's heart. We never did find that dog.”

“Did that dog have a name?”

“Mickey,” I said, “like the mouse.”

Nick chuckled. We passed behind the Red Rocket station and headed to the large white water tower. Once we went over the hill, we could see a building built into a huge electrical tower. We trekked down the hill and past the wire gate. Three people were harvesting a healthy crop of tatoes out front. One of them, a man, stood up and leveled his shotgun.

“Hold it right there,” he snapped, “we're a peaceful farm. We don't want any trouble.”

Nick and I both held our hands up in surrender. I said, “Don't worry. We're here to help you.”

“Help?” The man lowered his gun, confused.

“Didn't you ask the Minutemen for help?”

“The Minutemen? Wow, I didn't think you'd actually come.” The man put his gun away.

“Well, we're back. And we're the good guys again,” I said happily.

“We'll see... Most people don't put much stock in the Minutemen, after Quincey. Bad business, that.”

“We're rebuilding the Minutemen,” I assured him. “So, what's going on?”

“I'm Blake Abernathy,” the man said, “My wife and I run Abernathy Farm. Let me tell you, farming's hard work. Out in the field, all day, every day? And every second of it spent watching your back.”

“Honest work is often the hardest work,” I said, “and that's what makes it so worthwhile.”

“Won't argue with you there.” Blake picked up a farm hoe and leaned on it. “But if you're a farmer, you gotta keep an eye out for Raiders. Why do all the hard work when you can take what you want at gunpoint?”

“That's awful!”

“The last time they came through, my daughter Mary tried to stand up to them.” Blake sighed, blinking fiercely. “Now... Now she's buried out back. Twenty-one years old, and they gunned her down without a thought.”

“I know how it is to lose a child,” I said. It was everything I could do not to cry.

“It's a hard, cruel world,” said Nick.

“If that's true,” Blake said to me, “I'm sorry to hear that. But... maybe you really can help us. Those Raiders that shot Mary, they took her locket. It's been in Connie's family for generations, and... Connie feels like it's a part of Mary. If you could get it back, it'd really mean a lot to us.”

“Done,” I said, “Just tell me where these Raiders are.”

“Holed up in Station Olivia, I think,” Blake said, “and be careful. They might be bastards, but they're the best armed bastards in the Commonwealth.”

“I'll be careful,” I promised.

I thanked Blake for his time and started back over the hill towards Red Rocket. There, I unloaded as much unnecessary weight as I could. Desk fans, telephones, soap, screws, umbrellas: everything got stored in Red Rocket.

“Pack rat, huh?” Nick surveyed the piles of tires and junk.

“Everything's got a purpose, Nick.” I emptied a bag of springs into a bin. “I'm just giving this stuff a second chance to be useful. A second life, if you will.”

Nick didn't respond. I finally finished unloading my pockets and turned around. He was leaning against the garage door, a lit cigarette in his hand. His expression was focused, but his eyes were distant. I shifted uneasily.

“Uh, Nick?”

“Hm?” His head snapped up. “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking.”

“No problem. Sorry to interrupt your train of thought.”

“Not an issue.” Nick reloaded his gun and followed me out into the wilderness.

Rather than travel by road, Nick and I went straight overland to Station Olivia. The area consisted of a huge radio disc, a wooden shack, and a concrete building. As we crept over the hill, I could see a Raider leaning on a metal railing, huffing Jet. I raised 111 to fire, but Nick gently put his hand on my gun and lowered it.

“Do ya hear that?”

I listened. Sure enough, a steady beeping was coming from the Station. Suddenly a pack of mole rats shot out of the ground and scampered towards the stairs up to the Raider. He cursed and began firing at them. Another mole rat was running around with frag mines strapped to its sides; this one dove directly at a Raider coming out of the shack. She barely had time to curse before it detonated, killing both it and her. Blood and limbs went everywhere. I cringed. _Disgusting._

“Who straps a mine to a mole rat,” I asked Nick.

“Two weeks in the Commonwealth and that's the strangest thing you've seen?” Nick chuckled. “Amateur.”

“How long have you been in the Commonwealth, Nick?”

“Oh, about... sixty years?”

I nodded, impressed. “And here I was feeling proud of myself for lasting two weeks.”

“Sometimes that's more of an accomplishment than you know,” Nick said, “I spend most of my time in the office, living cushy in Diamond City. You've been on the hard road.”

Bullets popped into the dirt in front of us. I quickly dodged behind a tree; Nick shot and caught the Raider in the chest. I finished her off.

“Hard road indeed,” I said, “I wish, for just one day, I could go without being shot at.”

Nick laughed. We walked into the concrete building and down some stairs; I disabled a laser trip wire in a doorway. I hopped on the intel terminal; it was a hard hack, but I managed.

“You sure sleuthed that one out quick,” Nick said as the intel door swung open.

We walked into the intel room; a mini nuke and tons of other ammuntion was stored here.

“Nick,” I said, “best open your pockets.”

Nick sighed and began picking up coffee cups and cigarette packs. “Clearance sale, huh?”

“Everything must go,” I added.

We loaded up and left the room. The station was crawling with Raiders, including one carrying a hefty mini-gun. While I hid from the solid stream of bullets, Nick flanked and dispatched her. I walked up to the corpse and picked up the gun. Words were etched onto the spinning barrel. Ack Ack.

“What the hell is an Ack-Ack?” asked Nick.

“I think you just killed her, actually,” I said. I handed Nick the mini gun. “Here, Nick. You killed her, this is yours.”

“Not sure I can lug that thing around,” Nick said warily.

“Then pass me the junk I asked you to pick up,” I insisted.

“You sure you can carry all that?”

“I'll manage. And if I can't, then at least I'll know what to toss and what to keep.”

“Fine.”

We swapped items and kept on searching the station. In a little red toolbox, I found a silver locket hanging from a leather strap. I held it up to show to Nick.

“Guess we got what we came here for,” he said.

Up on the surface, the air was taking on an unpleasant green tinge. I groaned as my Pip-Boy began to click.

“Your geiger counter doing cartwheels too?” Nick grunted.

I swallowed some Rad-X, washing it down with a Nuka-Cola. “You have a geiger counter, Nick?”

“Institute issue.”

“Does radiation even bother you?”

“Not really, but I know what it'll do to you if we don't start moving.”

“Yeah.” I cringed. “Green isn't really my color.”

Nick and I trekked overland back to Abernathy, skirting around the center of the radstorm. I kept a nervous eye on my radiation level, but I didn't take too many rads. By the time we reached Abernathy Farm the storm had completely blown over. Connie and Blake Abernathy were harvesting tatoes in the field.

“Mr. Abernathy?” I hesitated; last time I snuck up on him, he had pulled a gun. “I got that locket back for you.”

“No foolin'?” Blake stood up and took the locket from my hands.

I fiddled with my Pip-Boy. “I hope it's the right one, it's the only one we found...”

“Connie's gonna be speechless!” Blake broke out into a huge grin. “Thank you! I'm sure she'll go lean on her prices, after what you've done for us. I really can't thank you enough. Here, take this for your troubles.”

Blake pressed a tin into my hands. I opened it; a small pile of caps was nestled snugly inside.

“Sir, I can't take your money...”

“Just think of it as expenses,” Blake said firmly, “something to offset the cost of ammo, alright?”

“Oh. In that case, thank you. Thank you very much.” I pocketed the caps.

“Hey, and... Well, Connie and I were talking.” Blake leaned on a shovel. “And we've decided to join up with the Minutemen. We've got to learn to help each other if we're gonna survive out here, and after what you've done? We're happy to help you down the line.”

I was speechless. I stuttered what I hoped was sincere gratitude and shook his hand profusely. Nick smiled at me; I gaped back. _A settlement just joined the Minutemen!_ I had to tell Preston.

“Excuse me,” I said, “I've got to run on, but thank you so much, we won't let you down!”

I sprinted directly over the hill, Nick close behind.

“What's with the rush, Saint,” he huffed.

“We have to tell Preston!” I leapt over the dead dog and dead Raider in front of the bridge. “He's going to be ecstatic!”

I was right; when I told him about Abernathy Farm, Preston's grin stretched from ear to ear.

“Excellent!” Preston shook both Nick's hand and mine. “This is how we're going to save the Commonwealth; one victory at a time!”

“You tell me if you need anything else, okay?” I was buzzing with excitement. “I've got to run to Diamond City, but you send me a message if anything else comes up, okay?”

“Sure thing, General.”

I slept the night at Red Rocket. Snuggling into my bed, I couldn't help but grin. I helped a settlement. I'm helping Preston Garvey rebuild the Minutemen. The world's a little better thanks to me.

“You tuckin' in, Saint?” Nick leaned in the doorway.

“Yes Nick. Mind keeping an eye out?”

“No problem.... General.” Nick grinned.

I laughed. “You're not a Minuteman.”

“I'm too damn slow to join the Minutemen,” Nick said, “and besides, I don't think they take synths.”

“Yes they do.”

“How do you know?”

I grinned. “I'm the General. What I say goes, and I say synths can join the Minutemen.”

Nick gave me a look from under the brim of his fedora. “A lot of folks are afraid of synths; bringing them on could cause trouble. You be careful there, or you might start something. “

“I hope I do, Nick.” I fluffed my tiny pillow. “I hope I start something. And I hope it's something really, really good.”

“Me too, Saint. Night.”

“Night, Nick.”

 


	3. Back to Home Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having killed Kellogg and yet no closer to finding her son, Eliza and her friend Nick return to Diamond City to pick up another trail.

 

I woke up at 4:00 AM in a cold sweat with my heart pounding in my chest. I took deep breaths until I could hear the wind instead of my own heartbeat. I turned on my Pip-Boy and flooded the room with green light. Then I swung my legs over the side of the bed and put my head in my hands. I stared at the destroyed tile floor. _Deep breaths, Eliza. Deep breaths._

“Eliza?”

I jumped. “Ah!”

“Whoa, whoa.” Nick walked in the room, frowning. “What's with the glow? Every Raider for fifty miles can see that.”

I turned off the Pip-Boy, plunging us both back into darkness. When my eyes readjusted, all I could see was the faint gray of moonlight and Nick's glowing yellow eyes.

“What's the problem, Saint?”

“I shouldn't have killed Kellogg.”

“Saint, that bastard murdered your husband and kidnapped your son,” Nick said angrily, “I think that's a pretty good reason to kill that sonnuvah bitch.”

“But I didn't think about Shaun.” I stared at the ground. “Kellogg was the only one who knew how to get in and out of the Institute. Shaun's still out there. What if they find out Kellogg's dead? What if they move my son? What if he's already in, I don't know, New York by now?”

“Then we'll find him.”

It was such a simple answer. I looked up at Nick as he lit a cigarette. The scarlet glow gently touched everything in the room. He locked eyes with me and gave me a small smile.

“We'll find your boy, Eliza. Count on it.”

My shoulders dipped and breath evened out. I nodded, then curled back up on my bed. Nick stood there, a black silhouette lined with charcoal gray, illuminated only by the fiery tip of his cigarette and the yellow gleam of his eyes. That glow was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep again.

 

When I woke up the second time, Dogmeat was licking my neck.

“Euhh...wha... Dogmeat?” I sat up and rubbed my eyes. “What are... what are you doin' here, pal?”

Dogmeat barked and wagged his tail. Nick walked into the room holding a cardboard box.

“He comes bringing gifts,” Nick said dryly, “I found him dragging this stupid box all the way up from Concord.”

“Dogmeat, did you bring me a present? Oh, who's a good boy? You're a good boy!” I ruffled Dogmeat's ears. Dogmeat snorted as if to let me know that he was well aware that he was a good boy. I stood up and stretched.

“By the way, good morning Nick,” I said.

“Mornin'.” Nick thrust the box into my arms.

I looked down. Dogmeat had dropped three Stimpaks into the box and had drug it all the way up the hill. I stared at Dogmeat, who just wagged his tail and tilted his head.

“Dogmeat fetches Stimpaks,” I marveled. “I can't even believe this. That's the most amazing thing I've ever heard of.”

“He never brings _me_ things,” Nick grunted, but there was a hint of a grin on his face.

I laughed. For breakfast I had a bowl of Sugar Bombs, and cooked up some mole rat chunks for the road. After I finished I had an extra piece left, which I cooked up directly for Dogmeat to thank him for the Stimpaks. Then I unloaded the rest of my junk into Red Rocket and hit the road.

Traveling with Nick Valentine was loads easier than traveling alone. The extra set of eyes and gun was more help than I ever noticed before. Raider gangs that I had run away from before were now easy pickings.

“Nick Valentine, you're a godsend,” I said as he pointed out the correct way to Diamond City after I'd taken a wrong turn for the third time.

“Didn't you come this way before?”

“Um... no, not really,” I admitted, “I ended up in Goodneighbor on accident. That's where I met Irma and Dr. Amari.”

“Right, I'd forgotten.”

“And then I tried to make it to Diamond City from Goodneighbor,” I explained, “and I ran into you on the way.”

Nick chuckled. “Now that I'll never forget. There I am talking the guard into leaving, and suddenly somebody's painting the window with his brains.”

I shuddered. “I did not expect for that to occur when I utilized that baseball bat.”

“I don't think he exactly expected it either,” added Nick.

I chuckled as we walked on. The sun was still rising in the sky; I checked my Pip-Boy for the time and was surprised to find that it was only 8:34. We'd been traveling for two hours, but it felt like twenty minutes. Indeed, when we finally made it to the great green Wall, I felt like I'd just taken a morning stroll.

“Uneventful trip,” I muttered.

“Uneventful?” Nick gave me a sideways look. “You call getting chased down by fourteen Raiders, three Bloodbugs and a Mirelurk uneventful?”

“It wasn't Swan,” I pointed out.

Nick's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his weapon. “You... You've seen the Swan?”

“Seen it? Heck Nick, it almost crushed me to death with a rock.”

“How did you escape?”

“I... well, I...” My face turned scarlet. “Nick... promise me you won't think any less of me for what I'm about to tell you.”

“That depends entirely on what you're about to tell me,” he said seriously.

I raised my eyes to the sky to avoid looking at him. “I accidentally woke up Swan. When it was chasing me, I ran into Park Street Station for safety. That's when I heard some of Skinny Malone's men talking about the detective they had locked up. Finding you was just... luck.”

My cheeks were burning, but he chuckled, “Lucky for me, maybe. I wasn't looking forwards to haunting that place.”

“Lucky for me, Nick. I wasn't looking forwards to traipsing through the Commonwealth for the rest of my life with no idea how to find my son.” I reloaded my weapon, still not looking at Nick. “Getting you out of that Vault was a pretty selfish decision.”

“Maybe done in self-interest, but it was still a good thing,” Nick said firmly, “and I'm thankful that it was you that sprung me.”

I finally looked at Nick. His expression was resolute, and I took strength from that which he had said. We crossed under the green door and climbed the steps into Diamond City. The sun hadn't quite peaked over the Wall yet, so the entire city was immersed in a soft silvery mist that settled on the ground, swirling around the guards' feet as they walked. I was so entranced by the mist that I didn't notice Valentine come up next to me, and nearly jumped when he spoke.

“Even good people do bad things when they're scared.” He looked out over the metal huts, at the people just beginning to stir the morning dew. “Ought to be Diamond City's motto.”

He looked at me, and on some deeper level I understood that I was being given retroactive permission to kill Kellogg. I knew that killing him would not bring Nate back. It would not magically deliver Shaun into my arms. But I did it anyway, because I could not live with myself knowing that the man who murdered my husband walked free. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I wanted to chalk it up to my natural instinct as a court-trained lawyer, but I knew that I would be lying to myself. My decision to kill Kellogg was a selfish, emotional one. Nick Valentine had watched it happen; he knew. It wasn't a good thing, what I'd done. But it was natural. I was only human, and this synthetic metal detective was forgiving me for that. He was forgiving me for being human.

Valentine walked ahead, and I tailed along just a step behind. Maybe he didn't mean what all I was inferring from his statement. Maybe he was just making a satirical observation about Diamond City. Maybe my thoughts were racing again and it meant nothing. But regardless, I felt a little better. The heavy weight that had formed in the pit of my stomach since Fort Hagen began to break down. I was only human, trying to survive and find my son. I had to find my son, and I was willing to kill bad people to do it.

 

Nick led me into the building just to the right of the city entrance; the sign on top read "Publick Occurences".

“Mornin' Piper,” said Nick.

The woman who spun around was wearing a press cap and a red trench coat made of leather, and looked familiar. She looked us both up and down with a rather scrutinizing eye, then leaned back against the wall.

“So, you two are finally letting me in on this little case of yours,” Piper said.

“What can I say, Piper. You, me, and hard luck all seem to run together like acid rain down an old sewer.”

“You including your client in that analogy?”

 _It wouldn't be an inaccurate comparison,_ I thought.

“So what's the case?” Piper looked at me.

“I was too late. Shaun's in the Institute. Kellogg gave him up.” I blinked back tears. “I've lost him all over again.”

Nick reached out a hand and firmly grasped my shoulder. I put my hand over his, took a deep breath, and straightened up.

“But that's fine,” I continued on, “because we're going to find the Institute.”

“That's all well and good, Blue. But even with all the work I've done, I can't tell you that.” Piper crossed her arms. “Sometimes the Institute snatches people. Sometimes it leaves synth replacements. Sometimes those chrome domes strip whole towns for tech. But to this day, there's one thing that nobody knows.”

“Where the Institute actually is,” Nick finished, “or how to get in.”

“Kellogg knew,” I sighed.

“That's true!” Piper's expression lit up. “He had to know, because he just gave them Shaun!”

Nick looked at me. “But you and I know he's not exactly around to interrogate.”

My mouth curved up slightly at one corner. “Not unless you think Mama Murphy could hold a séance?”

Nick scoffed. “Yeah, if only.”

“So, the murderer and kidnapper gets his brains blown out by the avenging parent.” Piper ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. “That'd be a great ending if we didn't still have the biggest mystery in the Commonwealth to solve.”

“Oh yes, I should have just taken out his legs, and then cut off his fingers. Then I could have dragged him to Sanctuary and tortured and starved him until he spat up the information I wanted. You know, take out teeth with some pliers, slice his skin off with a potato peeler, the usual,” I said with a tinge of sarcasm.

Apparently my tinge wasn't enough, because both Nick and Piper looked at me with very alarmed expressions.

“I'm being sarcastic,” I said, “because there's no way that man was going to give up any more information than he already did. The only other option besides killing him would be to capture him alive, and he still wouldn't have coughed up any clues. So unless you're suggesting I resort to torture, which under no circumstances will I stoop to, then I guess we'll just have to find another way.”

Piper looked perturbed, but Nick had paused as if an idea had occurred to him.

“Gets his brains blown out... You know,” said Nick, “we may not need the man at all.”

“You're talking crazy, Nick.” Piper raised an eyebrow. “Got a fault in the ol' subroutines?”

Nick gave me a serious look. “There's a place in Goodneighbor. The Memory Den. Eliza, you've been there. You know what Dr. Amari's like. If we could get Kellogg's brain to her, maybe she could...”

“She could get the information we need without needing Kellogg alive,” I finished.

“Ew!” Piper cringed. “Nick! That's gross!”

“Look, I know it's grisly, but what other choice do we have? We've got no leads, nothing. That old merc's gray matter might just be the ticket we're looking for,” Nick pleaded.

I opened my bag. The cybernetics that I'd taken off Kellogg were still there... including the part I'd taken off out of his sundered skull. I shuddered, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Closing my bag, I made my decision.

“Let's do this, Nick.”

“Look, even if we're riding this crazy brain train, we can't all go trotting to Goodneighbor,” Piper said, “so which one of us is going with you?”

I blinked. “I mean... Nick, obviously.”

Nick's eyes flicked to Piper, who looked a little offended.

“No, no, you misunderstand,” I quickly said, “I'm not saying I don't want to travel with you. I'm just thinking that if this falls through, we're going to need another trail to follow, and there's nobody who knows more about the Institute's shady dealings than you, Piper. If this doesn't work, you're our only hope. I can't pull you away from that work.”

That seemed to mollify her. “Okay, I'll stay here and scratch up whatever I can. If Nick's looney scheme lets you down, I won't.”

“Thanks, Piper.” I tried to ignore Nick's slight glare in Piper's direction.

As we were leaving the office, Piper called out, “Hey, and when you get back, I've got an idea for a story I think you'd be perfect for!”

“Great! See you soon!” I closed the door and exhaled.

“Nice save,” said Nick, “I thought for a moment she was gonna make a scene.”

“She seems nice and all, it's just... I trust you,” I said, “and that's not something I can say about a lot of people right now. I'd rather have you watching my back, at least until I know everybody a little better and can handle myself more efficiently.”

Nick squared his shoulders and squinted slightly. He lit a cigarette and slowly took a drag. I stood there, waiting for his reply.

“You trust me.” It wasn't a question, but there was a question in it.

“Of course, Nick.” I kept my voice calm. “If you were working for the Institute, or if they even had any control over you, you would have shot me in the head the moment I found Kellogg.”

“True,” he said, exhaling smoke.

“Plus you just seem like a really trustworthy fellow,” I added, “and I'm not in the habit of acting against my intuition.”

“Listen to your gut and you'll stay alive,” Nick said.

I made a face. “My gut says I'm hungry actually. Mind if I grab a bite to eat before we head out? I know we're on a rushed schedule, but...”

“Sure, sure.” Nick walked over to the noodle stand.

The Protectron running the stand was wearing an apron and a little chef hat. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried not to giggle.

“How's the noodles game, Tak?” Nick sidled up to the bar.

The robot said, “Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”

“Is that so?” Nick looked at the menu. “Well, I'm glad to hear it. I won't have anybody mistreating the only other machine in Diamond City I can stand.”

Laughing, I sat on the stool next to Nick's. “Going to introduce us, Nick?”

“Tak, this is Eliza Saint. Eliza, this is Takahashi.”

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” The robot looked at me.

“Um... I don't understand,” I said with a frown.

“Just say yes if you're hungry,” said Nick.

The robot repeated, “Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”

“Yes?”

Within minutes, Takahashi handed me a steaming bowl of noodles. I looked down at the pale ramen floating in the water and sniffed.

“Oh my God, it's... they're exactly the same.” I shoveled some into my mouth with chopsticks just to be sure. “This is insane.”

“Just as good as they were pre-War, huh?” Nick smiled.

I swallowed the hot salty broth. “Maybe even better; Takahashi doesn't hit on me like the guy at Fenway used to do.”

Nick chuckled. “Quite the ladies man, aren't you Tak?”

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”

“Oh Takahashi you flirt,” I said through a mouthful of noodles, “Save that for the Ms. Nannies.”

Nick waited until I'd finished eating, then pulled his hat low over his eyes. “Let's scram, Saint.”

“Shouldn't we check in on Ellie? We've been gone for a few days...”

Nick shrugged. “I've been gone longer than that and she hasn't minded.”

“Must like having you out of the office,” I chuckled.

Nick growled, “If I had a cap for every time she complained about my desk...”

“What about your desk?”

“She thinks it's unorganized,” Nick said off-handedly.

I thought back to Nick's nearly empty desk. “But... there's nothing on it. A lit cigarette, a magazine, an ashtray and a lamp. That's hardly unorganized.”

“To her it oughta be packed with case files and info on every case I... wait,” Nick said slowly, “you... How can you remember exactly what's on my desk?”

My cheeks burned slightly. “Before the War, I was a lawyer, remember? It's my job to notice details.”

“Oh really?” Nick lit a cigarette as we walked out of Diamond City. “Describe to me what Piper was wearing.”

“A red leather trench coat, dark pants, shoes, and a press cap,” I said, “and a little bit of lipstick. Mascara. But what she wears isn't nearly as important as what it tells me. A bit of shade under her eyes, so she doesn't sleep well. She smokes, too. You can see it in her nails.”

Nick blew smoke out of his neck. “Color me impressed, Saint. Might make a detective out of you yet.”

I smiled. Out in the noonday sun, we walked through Boston. I pulled out 111 and took a deep breath.

_I'm coming, Shaun. Just a few more steps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, when I found out Dogmeat could fetch Stimpaks I just wanted to hug him. 
> 
> Short chapter is short. Enough said.


End file.
